From now on
by koolanimefreek
Summary: [Bday fic][Oneshot]Where is Naruto pleading Sasuke to go to and why? Can be seen as sidefic to OH BABY! or standalone. Implied mpreg. Read and Review!


_**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
__**  
Warnings:** Boy/Boy action, Implied mpreg.  
__**  
Pairings:** SasuNaru, LeeSaku.  
__**  
Notes:** This can be a side-fic for "Oh Baby!" or a stand-alone.  
__**  
Summary:** Where is Naruto pleading Sasuke to go to and why? _

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**From now on...**  
By: KoolAnimeFreek

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke…" a blue-eyed, blonde whined. The brunette sitting frowning on the couch turned to his lover and grunted.

The blonde walked pleadingly toward his lover and fell to his knees in front of the black-haired Jounin. "Saassuukee…pleeeasse…" Naruto whined.

Sasuke glared at his lover but remained silent not caring for the puppy-dog eyes displayed at full blast.

Seeing that his tactic wasn't working, Naruto decided to go onto plan H. He smothered a sly smile and with a well rehearsed pleading look, he went for the big guns.

"Chibi-chan wants to go. Will you say no to that face?" Naruto stated pointing to the baby sitting in a small playpen.

Sasuke turned to the child and his resolve crumbled. He let out a sigh and stood up.

"Okay," Sasuke grumbled walking to the playpen where he picked the child up. Naruto whooped loudly and rushed to the room to get ready. 'This is going to be sooo much fun.'

The Sharingan-user sighed again and looked at his child, "are you sure you wanna go?" His only answer was a toothless grin and a drooled hand.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke tugged on his collar and glared hatefully at his mate, "Did I have to wear this? It has been years since they ask people to wear yukatas for the festival!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Sasuke, "This is Chibi-chan's first festival and I want us to look nice!" Sasuke growled lowly in his throat and started to turn toward the baby sitting on the stroller but Naruto stopped him, "Don't you dare glare at MY BABY, you bastard."

Sasuke fumed and stomped away from his family, grumbling under his breath. Naruto watched him with a tiny smile on his face, marveling in how much Sasuke had changed. Two years ago, Sasuke would have never behaved like a scolded five-year-old, but since Chibi-chan had been born the ice in Sasuke's heart had melted and had been replaced by warmth for him and their child.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN!" Both men turned at their names being called and watched as a pink-haired pregnant woman waddled her way toward them dragging her husband along.

"Sakura-chan! Fuzzy-eyebrows! Nice night huh?" Naruto squealed excitedly after hugging said people. Sasuke only nodded acknowledging their presence before unclasping the baby from the stroller and holding it close.

"YES! SUCH NIGHT FILLED WITH YOUTH!" Lee bellowed loudly.

Sakura chuckled nervously at her husband's enthusiasm, "Yeah, honey. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come!" Sakura exclaimed looking at the couple before her.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then glared at Naruto, waiting for his lover to answer their teammate. Naruto glared back at his lover, before smiling brightly, "Chibi-chan wanted to come! So we came!"

Sakura face-faulted at the lame excuse and turned to Sasuke, "The baby can't talk yet."

Sasuke turned to the kunoichi and raised an incredulous eyebrow as if saying 'do you think I don't know that?'. Sakura turned to Naruto and back to Sasuke. Eyes lighting up in understanding, she blushed and let out a small 'oh'.

Naruto ignored the exchange and gathered the baby from Sasuke's arms. "Doesn't matter! We can communicate with each other! After all I'm the mommy!" Naruto said brightly, cuddling the child close and nuzzling the soft hair.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Twenty-two years ago, Yondaime-sama gave his life for this village by fighting against the great Kyuubi-no-kitsune! Today, we honor his sacrifice and what better way than with fireworks. Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves to be dazzled…"

Naruto clapped and cheered along with the rest of the audience and settled to watch. Sitting beside him, holding the infant Sasuke gazed thoughtfully at his lover. Why had Naruto insisted in coming to the Annual Kyuubi Defeat Festival? He knew that his mate felt uncomfortable every time the demon was mentioned and was still affected by the villagers hateful glares, so what had gotten into to him to want to come to the very place where those hateful glares would be most extreme. Since they had arrived, Sasuke had tried to shield the mother of his child from all the comments and glares that have been floating around but he still couldn't understand why Naruto would offer himself to such hurtful treatment.

Now, looking at that peaceful happy face he understood.

Sasuke settled the sleeping baby on one arm and wrapped the other over Naruto's shoulders bringing him close. Naruto turned and gazed lovingly at his mate before reaching for his child. They slowly laid on the blanket under them. Naruto lovingly settled the small bundle in between them and let Sasuke hold him close.

Sasuke watched as his child's and mate's hair flutter with the wind and reflected on what he had learned. He understood that Naruto did not want people's opinions to affect their raising of their child. So, coming to the festival, facing head-on all the misconceptions the villagers had of him showed that from now on he would not care what they thought of him. They would not come between his family and him. Because now he had a family to protect just like them.

Sasuke held his family closer and with a butterfly kiss to Naruto's temple, he whispered, "Happy Birthday, love."

And Naruto knew he understood.

OWARI

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- This is a lil' pressie for Naruto's birthday! I know many of my readers would notice that in any way I mentioned the gender or physical appearance of the baby! You'll have to keep reading "OH BABY!" to find out! Hope you all like! R & R please!

Ja, koolanimefreek


End file.
